Allies
by Rosel
Summary: After Alex gets captured by Semak she gets rescued by Owen and is reunited with Nikita when Sean comes in the picture he might just complicate things. Alex/Sean Alex/Owen
1. Chapter 1

Title: Allies

Fandom: Nikita

Chapter: One

Characters/Pairings: Alex, Nikita, Owen, Sean Alex/Sean, Alex/Owen

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita

Alex sat there completely at lost to do with herself now. Everything was blurry and out of focus. She sat there on the make shift bad staring at Nikita and Owen. She had everything planned, she was all set to kill Semak and avenge her family. She had him in her sights and was about to kill him but then he had captured her and took away all of her weapons. He was about to kill her and then at the last moment Owen saved her. She never even met him and he saved her. She wanted to go back now that she had some kind back up she wanted to go back in, but Owen wouldn't let her it was too dangerous and he had promised Nikita he'd keep her safe. She could respect his loyalty to Nikita but she wasn't happy. She wanted to go back but she didn't see how she could. She also finally saw how utterly stupid it would be to go back in there by herself without back up. He knows she's coming now he knows what she looks like. Her only option is to hope that Nikita and Owen could help her but that would be difficult since Nikita was always against her revenge plan.

She saw Owen and Nikita eating some kind of vegetable stew in the kitchen. She sat up and slid her hand through her air and felt the cold metal of her fathers oversized watch rub against her skin. She smiled as she remembered how Sean got it for her. He had risked a lot sneaking into the evidence locker and giving it to her. He had risked a lot looking the other way and letting her go. She wondered why. It made her slightly suspicious of what his angle was. There was a part of her that kind of gave her a secret thrilled her thinking he was doing it because he liked her. She liked getting to him that way. She had tried to get a read on him ever since she met him and so far what she gathered was he was a boy scout who was fed lies about Oversight and Division and he was not ok with that. There was something else though, something she sensed about him, something he was hiding, something that kept him there. She supposed it didn't matter. She supposed she'd never see him again. She no longer had ties with Division her deal with them had to be noll and void once she made a deal with Percy.

If she did see Sean again it most likely would be on opposing sides. She was back with Nikita now. She didn't see herself leaving Nikita's side any time soon. Nikita was one of those relentless friends who don't give up on you no matter what. She had her issues with Nikita, she killed her father and lied to her about it, but after everything she traveled across the globe and risked everything to save her. She even was letting Owen ally himself with Gogul to save her. After everything she knew now that Nikita was on her side, she knew she would always be there for her. She knew the whole work with Division plan to get Semak would have never worked because she loved Nikita like a sister and she would never really truly be her true enemy. She was the only family she had left. Nikita gave her a second chance in life. And weather she liked it or not Nikita was constantly with her. The lessons she taught her would always be with her, she was who she was at this moment because of Nikita. She could never really forget that and despite all of this craziness Nikita would always be her sister.

She knew Sean was with Oversight, she saw that he was clearly having doubts about their legitimacy. He still was working for Oversight and they were the enemy. Most likely if she saw him again he was there to kill Nikita and retrieve the black box. Sean did really seem to have doubts about Oversight and he had doubts about Division. He had implied he liked her and cared about her and wanted to be her back up. He said he wished he could be there by her side as her back up. She wished he could be there too. Then it dawned on her if she could just get him to come to her and get him as her ally, she could be home free and she could get revenge on Semak with Sean on her side. For some reason just that idea filled her with satisfaction.

Nikita took a bowl of vegetable stew to Alex. She flinched a little and Nikita laughed.

"Really? You still won't eat your vegetables." Nikita said with a cute slightly patronizing smile.

Then Owen said, "At least it's not a shake."

That made Alex smile.

Then Alex said, "Thanks _mom_, but I'm not that hungry."

"Alex you need to eat and I make a mean vegetable stew, come on you remember."

"I remember throwing it away when you weren't looking and hiding my marshmallow fluff."

"Oh, the good ol' days. You can't live on junk food forever." Nikita said in slight mocking way reminiscing but it did really make her smile, remembering their history of living together for a year.

"Seriously, Alex you got to eat something."

Alex huffed, "Fine."

Then she took an over exaggerated big bite.

They all sat down on the kitchen table together while Nikita was busy eating her own stew, Owen slipped something into Alex's stew that turned out to be bits of pork. Alex ate it, thinking it was cooked just right. She smiled mischievously surprised that Owen was able to cook meat without Nikita seeing it.

Then she made an even more over exaggerated noise "mmmmmmmmmmm yummy." Then after a while, Alex said, "OK so what's the plan now?"

"We are going after the black box." Nikita said.

"Why? Oh okay. I'm just a little confused I thought you had your hands full with the one you have trying to right the wrongs in the black box and all that."

Nikita gave her a sad penetrating look and said, "It's gone. It was destroyed."

"Oh, so you're back on the find them and destroy them plan?" Alex asked.

"No, I didn't destroy it." Nikita said giving off a sad expression.

"Who did?" Alex asked in curiously.

"A Division agent. I got sloppy, Birkof was captured and I traded the black box and the agent destroyed it." Nikita said tinged in sadness.

"Is Birkof okay?" Alex asked.

"He's fine now." Nikita said as she took another bite of her stew.

"I didn't think Amanda would want the black box destroyed. There's a lot on there that she could use to black mail oversight." Alex said thinking out loud.

"I think he had his own agenda." Nikita said.

"Oh OK." Alex said as she took another bite.

She felt like maybe that could have been important detail but she couldn't put her finger on why. Nikita's expression looked weird like she was waiting for her to say something to that. She was trying to wait and see how she would respond.

Then Nikita continued, "So we've located the new guardian and we'll meet him in just a few hours."

"OK I'll get prepped." Alex said.

"No, Alex you stay here." Nikita said.

"Seriuosly?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it won't take long plus it's a two man op." Nikita said.

"Then it will go faster with three." Alex said.

"Alex, your injured." Nikita said.

"You're just afraid I'm going to go off to get Semak the first chance I get." Alex said.

"Won't you?" Nikita asked.

"Not by myself, I was thinking if I help you get the black box then you can help me get Semak." Alex said hopeful.

"You're actually asking me for help?" Nikita asked surprised.

"Of course. I know we… everything we've been through it's a lot. I know I said I couldn't trust you after…everything but working for Division willingly and being trapped and talking to this guy from my past made me realize maybe you weren't so far off. I could really use your help, I was willing to die but I don't want to, I want to live. I want him to pay. I know your views on revenge and you're all about undoing what division did and it's not revenge for you but I have to kill Semak not just for my revenge but for my survival. I want to live Nikita. Will you help me please?" Alex said.

Nikita pursed her lips looking at Alex and then she looked at Owen and then back at Alex.

"OK, we'll do it. After we retrieve the black box we'll work on a plan to get you back into the mansion. But we really have to think this through Alex."

Alex smiled a huge smile and then she hugged Nikita, "Thanks."

Nikita smiled in relief as she put her arms around Alex and held onto her taking their hug in.

Then Owen said, "Awe. Girl on girl hugs."

They parted from their hug and looked at Owen amused.

"Oh, Owen you always know what to say." Nikita said and pat him on the head.

Then Alex's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me. Hello."

She heard Sean's worried voice.

"Alex. Are you OK?" Sean said.

"I'm fine." Alex answered.

"Are you sure? You can cough or something if your captured." Sean said sounding completely freaked out.

"Come on Sean. I'm fine. If I were captured I wouldn't be able to answer my phone." Alex said a little surprised he hasn't considered that.

"I know, I just… I heard you were captured." Sean said starting to sound a little relieved.

"How?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter, Alex." Sean said sternly.

"OK, Sean I was captured, but I escaped." Alex said.

"How?" Sean asked.

"It doesn't matter." Alex shot out.

"Look, I flew in. Where are you?" Sean said.

"You're here? Where are you?" Alex said.

"I asked you first." Sean said getting annoyed.

Alex's smile became bigger.

"So where do you want to meet?" Alex asked happy with the prospect of seeing him again.

"I'll just meet you where you're at. It's not safe so just tell me where the hell you're at."

Sean said getting frustrated.

"I'm big girl. I'll be fine I'll meet you at a public place." Alex said getting amused by his protectiveness.

For a while Nikita was giving her a really worried look and then she seemed to kind of angry. She then grabbed her phone and hung it up.

"Hey. I was talking here." Alex said outraged.

"Yeah, to the enemy." Nikita responded completely pissed off.

"He's an ally." Alex responded.

"An ally?" Nikita asked appalled.

"I know he works for Oversight but he's really big about doing the right thing. Don't worry I won't tell him you're here." Alex said.

"It's probably too late." Nikita said freaked out looking trying to come up with a plan in her head.

"What?" Alex asked.

"He probably has a whole team right here at this moment. We got to get out of here." Nikita said panicked.

Alex looked at her astonished, "Are you afraid of him?"

"Not afraid, just aware of the threat. The boy scout is determined." Nikita said.

"Boy Scout? Wait. Have you met him?" Alex asked.

"Yes, briefly. The Boy Scout is a solder boy he's a navy seal, he's Special Forces. He'd be a real American hero if it wasn't for his evil mother." Nikita was practically ranting.

"His mother?" Alex asked.

"She's Oversight. I want her dead and he wants me dead." Nikita said.

Alex blinked taking this new information and she repeated,

"His mother?"

She started to reflect about everything that happened the past two weeks.

"Family loyalty. That's it, that's what's keeping him there. He was all question Division and Oversight about Ryan Fletcher he saw Ryan was a good man. They fed him lies how you corrupted him. So that's why he was still there. He's there to protect his mother." Alex was putting the puzzle pieces together out loud.

"It'd be sweet if she weren't so evil. She stole money from starving kids in Africa to fund Division. She's Oversight, the whole reason Division even existed. She most likely hired the hit on your family."

Alex stared at her for a while silently. She was just putting everything together and it was good to know there was something to her feelings of thinking he had an angle. Everything that he said him bondig with her about family loyalty was coming together. But now that thought of his mother being a part of Oversight was really hitting her. He was after Nikita to protect his mother, the woman who had ordered the hit on her family. Oversight had decided that her father was a threat and made a deal with Semak. She let herself forget that so she could focus on Semak and now it was right in front of her.

Then she lowered her hand down on her father's watch. It meant so much to her to get it back, it was all she had left of her father in the world.

Then Nikita stared at her watch and said, "Where did you get that?"

"Sean got it for me." Alex said as she was realizing he must have bugged it.

That hurt more than a little bit, using something so special to her.

"You have to take it off and leave it behind we got to get out now."

Alex kept on looking at it touching it. She touched it motioning to take it off but her hand lingered there.

Then Owen went to a chest and got a bag filled with clothes and a bag of weapons.

"OK, let's get out of here. I know of a place we can hide before we leave the country."

Alex's eyes still lingered on her father's watch.

"You two go ahead without me. Get far away." Alex said.

"Alex no, I'm not leaving you." Nikita said.

"You have to. I'll be fine." Alex said.

"Alex, he was using you. He'll do anything to save his mother." Nikita said frustratingly.

"I know. I'll handle him." Alex said.

"Alex, it's too dangerous." Nikita urged.

"He doesn't know for sure that you're here or that you helped me." Alex said calmly.

"Is this about the watch? It's just a watch. I know it meant a lot to you but it's not worth your life." Nikita said.

"He's not going to kill me." Alex said hoping it was true.

"You don't know that Alex. If you're standing in his way he might." Nikita said still so worried.

Alex took a deep breath and she said, "I can take care of myself. "

"I know you can but…" Nikita said.

Then Owen chimed in, "Nikita, we can't stand here and argue we can't stay here long. Either kick her ass to bring her with us or let her go."

"I can't just leave her by herself." Nikita said.

"I can handle this. Just let me go." Alex said.

"I can't you almost died." Nikita said.

"Fine. I'll stay behind and keep an eye on her." Owen said.

"Oh my gosh I don't need a babysitter." Alex complained.

"Think of me more as a body guard." Owen said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Oh, please, I could kick your ass." Alex said after she rolled her eyes.

"I saved your ass." Owen shot back.

Alex was about to shoot him back with a biting sarcastic remark. Then she looked down at her watch and said, "Fine, if it will give you a peace of mind."

"It really would. OK, Alex be strong and don't linger to long. He's on a mission he won't…"

"Nikita, I got this, OK. Just get out of here."

Nikita gave her one last worried look and she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.

"I'll see you soon."

Alex took her hug in and took a deep breath. She really believed she could take care of this. She really did but there was a small part of her that had some doubt but she had to bury it in and do this for Nikita and for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita**

**A/N: So I started writing this when I saw the commercial of Guardians with Owen and it was being all misleading looking like Owen was sent by Nikita to help Alex. Uhhhhhhh. I'm over it. Of course that didn't happen. That's why we have fan fic right? So this def goes in its own way. I always liked the idea of Owen and Alex. But then Sean came in the picture and I'm all "Oh crap, I like him." So this fic is my way of exploring both. So here it is let me know what you think.**

After Nikita left, Alex called Sean back and apologized for abruptly hanging up on him she blamed it on having a bad signal. Sean didn't sound like he fully bought it but he still acted like he needed for her to tell him where she was. So she told him. Owen was being annoying watching her every move the whole time.

"So, now that Nikita is reassured you can go."

"I don't think so Anastasia."

Alex gave him a deathly glare and said, "Do not call me that!"

"Whatever you say princess."

Alex huffed loudly clearly annoyed and then she went to get her gun ready.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way."

"I don't take orders from you, princess." Owen said amused.

Alex cocked her gun and said, "Don't call me princess."

Then a knock came to the door.

Alex quickly looked through the peek hole on the door, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, crap he's here already." Alex said starting to get nervous.

"He has a tracker on you, he probably was here the whole time. " Owen suggested.

"That's not good if that's true he could have gotten Nikita." Alex said.

"Not likely." Owen replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked worried.

"Cuz she's Nikita. There's no way this soldier boy has caught Nikita, she must have eluded him. So are you going to answer it? Or do you just want me to get rid of him?" Owen asked a little too eager.

"I got it, just go in your room or something." Alex said.

"Fine but I'll be right here if you need anything. The code word should be Anastasia if you need me." Owen added with a smirk.

"Fine, just go." Alex said, not really having time to object his annoying code word.

Alex pushed Owen out of the living room and then she started to look at herself in the mirror and started to fix her hair.

Then Owen said, "You look fine, answer the door already, princess."

"Get out!" Alex yelled.

Then she opened the door, feeling self-conscious.

Sean looked up at Alex his facial expression looked torn down and worried. His penetrating eyes took her a back a bit. He looked at her with such pain. He was really truly worried about her. She could tell, at least that was genuine.

"Alex, are you OK?" Sean asked.

"I'm fine, really." Alex said as calmly as she could.

"Good." Sean said as he was trying to hide his emotions in his stoic facial expression.

"Thanks, so do you want to come in?" Alex asked.

"Sure." He said as he followed her in Owen's apartment.

He looked around and said, "How did you find this place?"

"It's an allies place. You told me if I ever find myself in trouble I should get back up, well that's what I did." Alex said.

"An ally?" Sean asked curious and on guard.

"Just a friend." Alex said simply.

"Would that friend be Nikita?" Sean asked.

"No." Alex said as she walked around trying to get back her baring's and treat this like a mission. She had to treat him just like another target.

She put a strand of hair behind ear ready to get her flirt on.

"So Sean are you here with Division?" Alex said.

"No, I came on my own. I took a jet." Sean said.

"Why did you come all of this way?" Alex asked and then she touched his arm.

"I think you know why." Sean said as he moved closer. Alex's breath hitched as he did. They became so close they were inches apart.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"What I wanted to do for a long time." Sean said his raspy voice hit her to her core.

He then took her hand and kissed it softly. Tingles shot up her arms in tiny bursts.

After he parted his lips from her hand his hand still lingered on hers.

"Oh the taste of my own medicine is so bitter." Alex said with a mischievous smile.

Then she held his hand and then she took his other hand in hers and she pushed him against the wall.

"So, so bitter." She said in a hushed sexy whisper.

He grabbed her pulling her closer to him she came inches away from him her lips were so close to his they both came in for the kiss when they heard a loud cough.

Alex turned around to see Owen there as he said, "Sorry to interrupt."

He spoke in a bad Russian accent.

Alex moved away from Sean awkwardly.

"Really?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"My name is Dimitri. I am Alex's body guard." Owen said.

Sean laughed, "Alex has a body guard. Really? Alex doesn't need a bodyguard. Buddy do you even know who you're dealing with here?"

Alex smiled at Sean's confidence in her. She didn't think she needed a body guard and she was happy that Sean agreed. Even though she knew he was playing her she did have a sense of respect from him. He respected her and her ability as a fighter. She felt like that wasn't an act.

"Of course, I do, Alexandra Udinov, daughter of Nicoli Udinov, my former employer. I was sworn to protect her and I don't break my promises." Owen said.

Alex was impressed how quickly Owen thought on his feet. It was a good believable cover. As long as Sean wasn't an expert in Russian accents they should be ok.

"So what Alex, you knew about him this whole time. Why didn't you mention him before?" Sean asked.

"I don't tell you everything." Alex said kind of upset he really did know so much about her life and until recently she didn't know much about his.

"Clearly, but you acted like you were in on this alone." Sean said slightly perturbed.

"She thought she was, she got caught, I rescued her. So yes, she does need a body guard."

Alex gave Owen the glare of death.

"Whatever, Dimitri." Alex said in a perturbed voice. While she admired him for thinking on his feet she was annoyed by the name he chose as his alias. It didn't pass her that Dimitri was the name of Anastasia's love interest in the Disney movie.

"Can you give us a minute?" Alex asked Owen.

"I don't know if that's safe." Owen said.

"Really?" Alex asked not believing he was there interfering. She had a perfectly good honey trap plan and he was throwing a wrench in it tactlessly.

"Really." Owen said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

Sean looked between a put off Alex and an amused Owen.

Then he said between clenched teeth, "Can you please give us a minute?"

"Fine, but I will be right there in that room, with the door cracked open."

Alex stammered and said, "Unbelievable."

Owen left dramatically as he carried his gun to the next room keeping the door open very wide.

Sean grabbed Alex arm and whispered, "You need to ditch this guy right now."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't trust him."

Alex looked up at him and said, "I know he can be annoying, but my parents did trust him."

"Like seven years ago and your parents ended up dead."

"Gee thanks for that Sean."

"Most of the people who used to work for your father now work for Gogol."

Alex bit her lip.

"He does work for Gogol?" Sean asked.

"He's loyal to my family." Alex replied.

"It could be a trap. He could lead you right into the hands of Sergey Semek." Sean stated worried, Alex wondered just how real his worried look was.

"I know, I don't completely trust him but he's promised to help me. You were right before about not doing this alone. I got caught before. I need him. He works for Gogol in turn he works for Semek he got me out undetected and he can do the same to get me in. I can finally do this."

"He could get you in and make sure you never leave." Sean said.

"If he planned on doing that then why save me at all?" Alex asked.

"Alex, come on, you don't even know him. You shouldn't do this alone but you shouldn't take unnecessary risks either. If you get help from anyone it should be from someone you trust."

"Trust? Like who? You?"

"Me? Or someone else."

"Like who? Nikita?" Alex said in kind of an accusing voice.

"Why not Nikita? You did trust her once right?"

"Yes, I did but it's not going to happen this time. So you can forget it." Alex sternly said.

"Fine, fair enough, but that doesn't mean you should walk into a trap without back up." Sean said moving closer.

"Are you offering?" Alex asked with a glint in her eye.

"I didn't come all of the way out here for my health. So will you have me?"

"What?" Alex asked.

"Will you let me be your back up?" Sean asked.

"Sure, if you can handle it." Alex said.


End file.
